1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable basketball goal assembly having a variable mass.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is not uncommon to find a basketball goal mounted on a house, on a garage front, or on a goal post anchored in the ground adjacent the edge of a driveway. However, mounting a basketball goal in this manner is usually desired only if the mounting is intended to be permanent. Often, the removal of the backboard from the house or a garage front leaves the garage defaced which depreciates the value of the home, one of the single largest investments an individual will ever make. Removing a goal post from the ground, if installed Properly, will undoubtedly require the goal post to be dug up along with the concrete it was anchored in. Then comes the onerous task of removing the concrete from the goal post, breaking up and disposing of the concrete, and filling the hole left behind. A portable basketball goal provides an alternative to this permanent type of installation. The user is not required to perform the arduous task of hanging the goal assembly on the house, no more ground breaking and concrete pouring. It is ideal for persons living in rental properties. A portable basketball goal is easily disassembled and stored or moved to a new location without leaving unsightly. A portable basketball goal assembly includes four major components, a portable anchor, a goal post, a backboard, and a basket. The anchor supports the goal post and the backboard and basket subassembly. An anchor must be substantially heavy in order to Provide adequate support. But, the heavier the anchor, the less portable the basketball goal assembly becomes. A basketball goal assembly which incorporates an anchor having a variable mass provides sufficient support as well as optimum portability.
There are portable basketball goal assemblies. However, no portable basketball goal assemblies provide a portable anchor having a variable mass.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,194,779 issued Mar. 26, 1940 to Frank Albach disclosed a game-goal including a base, a standard, and a basket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,183 issued Jan. 16, 1962 to Charles P. Chalcroft reveals a portable goal assembly comprising a base, a first and second standard radially linked and telescopically extendible.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,058 issued Mar. 13, 1962 to Robert N. Brumfield divulges a portable and adjustable basketball goal having a weighted base, a telescopic vertical upright extending from the rear of the base, and a set of wheels to provide mobility.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,197 issued Sept. 12, 1967 to Richard D. Bottorff displays a portable adjustable game apparatus and more particular, a portable support for a basketball mast.
None of the above patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.